Question: Omar ate 4 slices of cake. Gabriela ate 5 slices. If Omar ate $\dfrac{4}{14}$ of the cake, what fraction of the cake was eaten?
Answer: If 4 slices represent $\dfrac{4}{14}$ of the cake, there must have been a total of 14 slices. $\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${9}$ out of $14$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{9}{14}$ of the cake.